24fandomcom-20200223-history
Character profiles
This is a collection of dossier-style profiles of characters in the 24 universe, from the [[official website|official 24 website]], , or dossiers seen on screen in the television series. Except where indicated otherwise, profiles from are identical to those found on the official Fox website at the time of publication. Nabilla Al-Jamil :Main article: Nabilla Al-Jamil :Source: Al-Jamil, Nabilla *DOB: 1 September 1970 *Height: 5' 7" *Weight: 128 lbs *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Brown Home address: :187 Sufford Street :Los Feliz, CA 90022 Education: *Berkeley Tech - Ph.D. engineering, Computer Science *Graduated 10 June 2003 Specialization: *???, Optimization, Computational Complexity, Operating Systems, Distributed and Computing Networks Rick Allen :Main article: Rick Allen :Source: *Real Name: Richard Marc Allen *Other Aliases: "Richie" *Age: 18 *Birthplace: San Diego, California Criminal Activities *One juvenile arrest for criminal possession of a controlled substance (marijuana), probation. One arrest by undercover narcotics detective for criminal purchase of Ecstasy (KTC) with intent to sell, case still pending. Tony Almeida ."]] :Main article: Tony Almeida : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5, supplemented by *Pardoned by President Palmer Experience *President of private security technology company *Temporary employment at CTU Los Angeles Unit granted by Secretary Heller *Discharged by CTU for criminal act *CTU – Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Deputy Director, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Transmeta Corporation – Systems Validation Analyst Expertise *Certified Instructor, Krav Maga hand-to-hand combat defense Education *Masters of Science, Computer Science - Stanford University *Combined Bachelor of Engineering/Bachelor of Computer Science - San Diego State University Military *US Marines - First Lieutenant *Scout-Sniper School (3rd Marine Division) *Surveillance & Target Acquisition Platoon School (1st Marine Division) Personal *Married – Michelle Dessler :The following section is found in : CTU Missions *Operation Proteus, 2000 (Special Commendation) Dina Araz :Main article: Dina Araz Fox.com profile : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 *Emigrated to the United States 5 years ago. *Became a naturalized US citizen 2 years later. *No criminal record. *Housewife and mother – West Valley, CA *Husband – Navi Araz *Son – Behrooz Araz CTU dossier :Source: *Name: Dina Araz *D.O.B.: 11/19/70 *Address: 23415 Langoon Avenue, Woodland Hills, CA 91312 *US Naturalization Status: Approved *Husband: Navi Araz *Place of Employment: Self Employed - Carson, CA *Children: 1 - Male, Behrooz Araz, D.O.B. 06/06/90 *No Criminal Record on File Navi Araz :Main article: Navi Araz : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 *Naturalized US citizen. *No criminal record. *Owner of electronics store in Carson, CA. *Proficiency in fixing computers, televisions. *Wife – Dina Araz *Son – Behrooz Araz Sabir Ardakani :Main article: Sabir Ardakani :Source: Ardakani, Sabir *DOB: 15 June, 1969 *Height: 5'10" *Height: 175 lbs *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Brown Last known address: :3 October 2003 :18 N. Westfield Street, :Hollywood, CA 90022 Education: *Berkeley Tech - MD engineering, computer science *Graduated: 10 June 2003 Specialization: :Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Security, GPS Engineering, Systems ???, Machine Vision Employment History: * 20 March 1999 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS George Avila :Main article: George Avila : Source: Most Recent Residence: * 323 Triad Drive, Los Angeles, CA Military History: *Sec. 384, 23rd IOW/JA, Rockland AFB, TX *George Avila was awarded the Sigma Merrit for Outstanding Ability During Re-entry. Employment: *US Sky Marshal Program, Fort Retzler, KY Notes: * Avila spent five years in the AF Combat Applications Program. * Served as section leader in the following training programs: the Sky Nav Testing Site, Glenning AFB simulation program, Los Ninos Advanced Weapons Test Site, Rattlesnake Lake, NV. * Graduated top of his class, 2000. Jack Bauer :Main article: Jack Bauer Official website : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 MISSING Missions * Team Leader - Operation Proteus, 2000 * Section Captain - Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 Experience * Department of Defense, Washington DC – Special Assistant to the Secretary of Defense * Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU – Former Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Los Angeles PD - Special Weapons and Tactics Education * LASD - Basic SWAT School * Master of Science, Criminology and Law - University of California (Berkeley) * Bachelor of Arts, English Literature - University of California (Los Angeles) * Special Forces Operations Training Course Military * US Army Combat Applications Group, Delta Force Counter Terrorist Group Personal * Widowed * Daughter - Kimberly Bauer ''Findings at CTU'' :CAPTAIN JACK BAUER :U.S. Army, First Special Forces Operational Detachment, Delta Delta Missions *Operation Nightfall, Kosovo (date and details classified) *Operation Collegiate, Belgrade (date and details classified) *Operation Downtown, Pristina (date and details classified) *Operation Lost Paradise, Chechnya (date and details classified) *Operation Closed Coffin, Hac (date and details classified) Military Experience *Captain, U.S. Army First Special Forces Operational Detachment, Delta *Instructor, U.S. Army "Q" Course Phase III Training *Instructor, U.S. Army Special Forces Robin Sage Exercises *First Lieutenant, U.S. Army Combat Applications Group *Graduate, John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare (course curriculum classified) Expertise *HALO/HAHO Altitude, Low (High) Opening *SERE Evasion, Resistance, Escape *PSYOPS Operations *DA Action *CA Action *CP/N Counterproliferation/Nuclear Medals/Honors *Purple Heart *Silver Star (covert operations/record sealed) Kim Bauer :Main article: Kim Bauer Official website : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 Experience *CTU - Level One Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Education *Associate of Arts, Computer Programming - Santa Monica College *GED Certificate *Santa Monica High School - Dropped out before matriculation Personal *Single *Parent - Jack Bauer *Parent - Teri Bauer (deceased) Findings at CTU *Age: 15 *Birthplace: Santa Monica, California Education *Santa Monica High School (currently enrolled, second year) *Freshman Year GPA: 4.0 *Sophomore Year GPA: 2.4 School Clubs/Activities *Girls Volleyball Team *Chess Club SMHS Vice Principal's Note :Kim's first year at Santa Monica High was outstanding. She maintained a GPA of 4.0 while actively participating in a wide range of student activities including Pep Club, Yearbook, Photography Club, and Chess Club. She also joined the Tennis, Swimming, and Girls Volleyball teams. Her teachers' evaluations were all complimentary of her classroom performance and cheerfull attitude. :Kimberly's second year at SMH showed a marked decline in her scholarly performance. In addition, she abruptly dropped out of all clubs but Chess and all teams but Girls Volleyball. Her record now reflects six detentions and one warning notice of failure in algebra. Personal * Parents – Teri (deceased) and Jack Bauer * Ex-boyfriend – Vincent O'Brien Teri Bauer :Main article: Teri Bauer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 1 Experience ' * Graphic Eye, Partner and Head Designer * Click California Design, Creative Director * L.A. Design, Graphic Artist * Chiat/Day Advertising, Graphic Artist * Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles, Installation Assistant Curator * Los Angeles County Museum, Consultant to Director * Santa Monica Gallery, Assistant to the Director * Greenpeace Organization, Advertising Art Director * Dark Horse Comics, Colorist * Isabella Gardner Museum (Boston), Art Conservator * Uffizi Galleria (Florence, Italy), Restorative Assistant '''Education ' * Master of Fine Arts, Art Practice - University of California, Berkeley * Bachelor of Arts, Painting - Rhode Island School of Design 'Personal ' * Married - Jack Bauer * Daughter - Kimberly Bauer Scott Baylor :Source: *Age: 32 *Birthplace: Seattle, Washington '''Experience *CTU, Security Systems Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CompuShield Advanced Security Systems, Consultant Expertise *Advanced proficiency in security software technologies and encryption protocols; holds five patents on original firewall, virus detection, and encryption software programs; proficient in Infoserve technologies, Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, and HTML Education *Doctoral program candidate, Computer Science, Software Theory, Stanford University (incomplete) *Master of Science, Computer Science, Software Theory, Stanford University *Bachelor of Science, Mathematics, Cornell University Personal *Married *Wife – Sarah Schiffer-Baylor *Son – Jacob Baylor *Daughter – Jacqueline Baylor Anton Beresch :Main article: Anton Beresch : Source: Background ' * Date of Birth: 25 June 1961 * Place of Birth: Grobnai, Kaukistan * Aliases: None known * Scars and marks: None known '''Education ' * Grobnai Military Academy (graduated 1985) * Staprol Artillery School (graduated 1981) 'Military ' * Dawn Brigade - Commander (appointed 4 January 2000) * Kaukistani Army - Chief of Staff * National Army - 7 years service Vladimir Bierko :Main article: Vladimir Bierko :Source: '''Profile: * Billionaire mogul, Federation Consortium * Acquired holdings in Setebos Oil - 1999 * Chief shareholder (51%) of Dysex Weapon Systems - 2001 Investments and Holdings *Notes: funded several underground radical newsletters promoting the separatist cause (More...) *Eastern Federated Technologies *Chataron Global Weapon Systems *Telesto Petrol International *Triad Technology Corporation *Setebos Oil *Sinone Energy *(More...) Bill Buchanan :Main article: Bill Buchanan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience ''' *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Division - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Office *Division - Senior Agent, Seattle Office *Division - Intelligence Analyst, Seattle Office *CTU - Agent, New York Domestic Unit '''Education *Bachelor of Arts, English – Brown University Personal *Married – Karen Hayes Michelle Dessler :Main article: Michelle Dessler : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 Experience *CTU – Acting Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division *CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *DARPA - High Confidence Systems Working Group *National Institute of Standards & Technology - Computer Security Division Expertise *Built IPSec architecture. *Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses. *Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus Education *Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis) Personal *Divorced - Tony Almeida (former CTU employee) Alexis Drazen :Main article: Alexis Drazen CTU dossier : Source: * Born: January 24, 1967; Kragujevac, Serbia * Family: Father, Victor Drazen - deceased; mother - deceased, 1 brother and 1 sister (both deceased as of Day 1) * Education: Graduated from Zagreb University spent two years studying in the United States on a fellowship * Early years: Joined the Serb Democracy Party in 1990 * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1993 and 1999 * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Findings at CTU * Bachelor of Arts, Serbian History and Folklore - University of Belgrade * Serbian Army Special Operations - Lieutenant * Member, Advisory Council, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Member, Kosovo/1389 (Serbian nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986) * Activist, "The Blue Rose" (Quasi-political pro-Serb organization at the University of Belgrade) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe Andre Drazen :Main article: Andre Drazen CTU dossier : Source: * Born: 10 June 1967, Kragujevac, Serbia * Education: Graduated, Urals M. Kirov Polytechnic Institute * Military service: Serbian Army, c. 1989-1999 * Family: Victor Drazen (father), Elena Drazen (mother), Alexis Drazen (brother), Martina Drazen (sister) (all deceased) * Religion: Serbian Orthodox * Early years: Trained as an engineer, worked on various construction projects from 1985-87. * Political career: Member, Serbian Democratic Union Findings at CTU * Birthplace: Požarevac, Serbia Experience ' * Chairman, Serb International Coalition for Justice, Cayman Islands * Chief of Special Operations, Black Dogs (Slobodan Milošević's secret police organization) * Founder, Kosovo/1389 (Serb nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986) * Member, Serbian Democratic Union '''Education ' * Master of Science, Engineering, University of Belgrade * Bachelor of Political Science, London School of Economics 'Military ' * Captain, Serbian Army Special Operations * Instructor, Serbian Army Special Operations Victor Drazen :Source: *Age: 62 *Birthplace: Požarevac, Serbia '''Experience *Commander, Black Dogs (Slobodan Milošević's secret police organization) *Serbian National Liberation Front (Serbian nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 2001) *Member, Kosovo/1389 (Serbian nationalist paramilitary organization banned in 1986) Education *Master of Science, Engineering, University of Belgrade *KGB Antiespionage/Covert Action Training Program Military *Federal Republic of Yugoslavia Military Command, Deputy Director of Intelligence *Commander, Serbian Army Special Operations Unit Personal *Married - Vesna Drazen *Sons - Andre Drazen, Alexis Drazen *Daughter - Martina Erin Driscoll :Main article: Erin Driscoll : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division *CTU - Senior Agent, Division *CTU - Agent, Division *CTU - Intelligence Analyst, Virginia Domestic Unit *CTU - Finance Department, Virginia Domestic Unit Education Bachelor of Arts, History – Bryn Mawr College Chase Edmunds :Main article: Chase Edmunds : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 CTU Missions *All undercover operations - security clearance required for viewing records Experience * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Field Operations Agent, Washington D.C./Baltimore Domestic Unit * Washington D.C. MPD - Emergency Response Team (SWAT) Awards *Honors in Tactical Shooting - MPDC SWAT competition *Commendations in Weapons and Field Reconnaissance Education *Washington D.C. MPD - ERT basic training *Washington D.C. MPD - Police Academy *Special Forces Operations Training Course Personal *Single Robert Ellis :Source: *Age: 46 *Birthplace: Brownsville, Texas Covert Operations *Operation Pinstripe, 2001, Adviser *Operation Proteus, 2000, Adviser *Classified Special Operations in Haiti, Kosovo, Cuba, and Nicaragua Experience *CTU, Adviser *National Security Agency, Special Operative *Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee, Adviser *Department of Defense, U.S. Army Senior Civilian Intelligence Coordinator Education *Master of Science, Criminal Psychology, Georgetown University *Bachelor of Arts, Theology, Fordham University Military *U.S. Army Special Forces *U.S. Army First Special Operational Detachment Team, Delta Personal *Twice Divorced - Amber Kay Ellis, Consuela Reyes-Ellis David Emerson :Main article: David Emerson :Source: * Name: David Emerson * Known aliases: N/A * D.O.B.: 9/5/65 * Place of Birth: London, England * Height: 6'1" * Weight: 195 * Build: Medium * Hair: Brown * Sex: M * Complexion: White * Citizenship: USA * Languages: English, Farsi * Scars and marks: None known * Political party: Unknown * Education: Middlesex University, B.S. History * Employment: ::1985 — 1993 : British Army ::1993 — 2004 : SAS ::2004 — present : Naughton Tactical * Arrests/convictions: None * Special skills: Urban warfare, sniping, hand to hand combat Ivan Erwich :Main article: Ivan Erwich :Source: * Name: Erwich, Ivan * Date of Birth: NA * Height: NA * Weight: NA * Hair: Brown * Sex: Male * Complexion: Light * Citizenship: Russian * Language: Russian, English * Scars and Marks: None known Scott Evans :Main article: Scott Evans :Source: Education: *Eastern Air Flight School – graduated 2003 *Holyoke High School – graduated Most Recent Residence: *155005 Centinela Ave., Tarzana, CA Notes: * Completed course requirements for Theory of Flight, Meteorology, Navigation, Flight Operations 1, Aviations Regulations, Communications 1, Aircraft Pilot Electronics, Aircraft Engines, Aircraft Instruments, Mathematics, and Physics. * Trained on ASAC navigation systems and GPS landing targets. * logged over 50 hours on 727 aircraft * Private charter: Hatton Air, exclusive carrier of Omicron International * Private charter: Triad Sky Network, licensed carrier of Yor Dynamics * completed adjustments on 707A, including in-flight refuel * extensive log (over 200 hours) of flight simulator training on XJ-11, course rating: 99.1 Jamey Farrell :Main article: Jamey Farrell : Source: fox.com profile, following Season 1 - also reproduced in Findings at CTU with some small differences * Age: 26 Experience *CTU Programmer, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *(Recruited by CTU by Richard Walsh after Microsoft fired her for creating open source software for intelligence gathering) *Microsoft Corporation, Security Specialist *MIT Artificial Intelligence Lab, Staff Hacker (brief stint) Expertise *Infosec technologies; detailed understanding of network security; proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP, HTML Education * Bachelors of Science, Applied and Computational Mathematics - University of California (Riverside) * UC Linux user group Personal *Single *Son - Kyle Dmitri Gredenko :Main article: Dmitri Gredenko :Source: Awards: * Soviet Star of Petrograd for Victory in Georgia, Chechnya * Defender of the Motherland Award * Decorated by Mikhail Gorbachev for outstanding citizenship and accomplishment during a time of ??? Alberta Green :Main article: Alberta Green : Source: Personal ' * Age: 32 * Divorced * Ex-husband - Weldon Dexter Graham IV '''Work Experience ' * CTU - Special Assistant to Regional Division Director * CTU - Policy Analyst, Regional Division Office * Senator Weldon Dexter Graham III, Staff Member * Graham and Hastings, Attorneys at Law, Legal counsel specializing in international law 'Education ' * Juris Doctorate, American University, Washington College of Law * Master's in Public Policy, Harvard University, John F. Kennedy School of Government * Bachelor of Arts, Government, Smith College * Jean Picker Semester-in-Washington Program, Smith College 'Papers published ' * Meridians Journal, "On the Formation of Racial, Social, and Political Consciousness" * American University Journal of Gender, Social Policy & the Law, "Transnationalism and U.S. Immigration Policy" Viktor Grigorin :Main article: Viktor Grigorin :Source: * Aliases: Viktor Grigor, Viktor Zgonc, Zoran Zgonc * POB: Soviet Union * Height: 5 ft 11in (1.8m) * Weight: 195 * Eyes: light * Criminal record: Cocaine possession, meth-amphetamine possession/dealing. Cocaine, meth-amphetamine smuggling. Weapons trafficking. 3 counts theft. * Served combined fourteen (14) years at Krudonsk Penitentiary for above crimes. Probationary period expires 9/12. Mark Hauser :Main article: Mark Hauser :Source: * Name: Hauser, Mark * Height: 6'0" * Weight: 180 lbs. * DOB: 28 March, 1982 * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Brown 'Education ' * Shawn Smith Memorial High School, Agawam, NM 'Notes ' Employed by Curto Security, Consulting * Manages private contracts for energy distributors, pipeline manufacturers and refineries. * See list... 'Employment History ' * 3 August 1996 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 20 May 1997 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 11 March 1998 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 31 January 1999 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 9 December 2000 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 13 October 2001 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 23 November 2002 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 8 December 2002 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 8 March 2003 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 23 January 2004 SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS 'Recent criminal charges/activity ' * F87F watchlist: Illegal funds activity * License fraud: 3 months Karen Hayes :Main article: Karen Hayes : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 '''Experience *White House - Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs/National Security Advisor *Homeland Security – Division Director *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Division Agent in Charge *FBI Counterterrorism Division (CTD) – Senior Agent *FBI - Agent Education *FBI Academy, Quantico VA *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology – Princeton University Personal *Married – Bill Buchanan James Heller :Main article: James Heller : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 Experience *Department of Defense - Secretary *Member of the President’s Cabinet *Anderson Aerospace Corporation - President & CEO *Ballard Technology - CFO *U.S. Ballistic Missile Threat Committee - Counsellor to the President *U.S. Commission to Assess National Security Policy - Chairman *The President’s Economic Stabilization Program - Director *United States Congress, Representative *House Armed Services Committee - Chairman *House Appropriations Committee - Member *Applied Aviation Company - President Education Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University Military *US Army - Air Defense Artillery Officer *Pilot and Instructor *Captain, Retired Reserve Honors *Presidential Medal of Freedom *Aerospace Executive of the Year *Board of Trustee, National Park Foundation *Board of Trustee, Freedom Foundation *NROTC Scholarship Personal Daughter – Audrey Raines Son – Richard Heller Christopher Henderson :Main article: Christopher Henderson : Source: as of Day 5]] * Place of Birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * Height: 6 feet (1.83m) * Weight: 185 lbs * Eyes: light * Current station: ** Civilian ** Senior VP Research & Development, Omicron International * Current residence: Los Angeles, California * Past military history: Armed forces, 6 years service ** Specialties: sniper, survival training, explosives ** Honorable discharge * Special agent-in-charge at CTU, Los Angeles, for four years Atef El-Khabir :Main article: Atef El-Khabir :Source: as of Day 4]] * Aliases: Atef Sharay, Abu Al Madan * Dates of Birth Used: Unknown * Height 6'2 to 6'6 * Weight: Unknown * Build: Large * Hair: None * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Language: Arabic * Scars and Marks: None known Notes: El-Khabir is alleged to be affiliated with Habib Marwan as well as Jihad and several high-ranking member of the Second Wave organization. Ira Gaines :Main article: Ira Gaines :Source: Mercenary/criminal activities ' * Alleged assassin, Jacques Chabon, Chief Investment Banker, Une Banque des Marseilles, 2001 * Alleged mastermind, San Diego Commuter Bank robbery, 2001 * Alleged assassin, Judge Carlos Novena, Cartagena, Colombia, 2000 * Suspected shooter, Old Town Massacre, Cartagena, Colombia, 1999 * Sniper, Civil War in Zimbabwe, 1997-98 '''Experience ' * Hostage Rescue Consultant, Cartagena, Colombia, 1998–99 * Security Consultant, International Business Telecom, Mexico City, 1996 'Education ' * Master of Science, Chemical Engineering/Ballistics, Massachusetts Institute of Technology * United States Navy Basic Underwater Demolitions/SEAL (BUD/S) Lee Jong :Main article: Lee Jong : Source: as of Day 4]] * Date of Birth: July 15, 1964 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 156 pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Sex: Male * Complexion: Light * Citizenship: Chinese * Languages: Chinese, Mandarin * Scars and Marks: None known * Current address: N/A * Notes: Expelled from the Chinese thermonuclear program in 2001 under accusation of falsifying research data. Investigation closed October 2003. Reports classified by the Chinese government. Benjamin Juma :Main article: Benjamin Juma :Source: as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: October 22, 1966 * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Complexion: Dark * Sex: Male * Height: 6'4" * Weight: approx 230 pounds * Aliases: Bihér Jumapili * Government Classification: Military Dictatorship * Advisors: Iké Dubaku a.k.a. "The Butcher of Sangala" * Last Known Location: Ville de Sangala, Sangala, Africa Doug Knowles as of Day 7]] : Main article: Doug Knowles : Source: Knowles, Douglas '''Background: * Chairman, Starkwood * CIA Director of Operations, Langley, VA * CIA Chief of Station US Embassy, Madrid * CIA Intelligence Officer Clandestine Services, Langley, VA * CIA Chief Analyst Soviet-Russia Division, Langley, VA * CIA Intelligence Analyst East Division, Langley, VA * Masters Degree International Relations, Yale University * Bachelor's Degree Political Science, Minor in Russian Language, Dartmouth College Tom Lennox :Main article: Tom Lennox : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *Special Advisor to the President/White House Chief of Staff *Palmer-Daniels presidential campaign – Policy Director *Commerce Department - Chief of Staff and Counselor to the Secretary of Commerce *White House – Special Assistant to the President/Domestic Policy Council *Palmer-Prescott presidential campaign – Policy Advisor *Harvard University, Kennedy School of Government – Visiting Professor in political philosophy *Commerce Department – Chief of Economic Development Administration *University of Pennsylvania – Visiting Professor in American politics Other *Former Member, President’s Foreign Intelligence Advisory Board *Serves on the boards of the Georgetown Institute, the James P. Williams Center for Public Affairs, and the Catalyn Foundation *Has published numerous articles and essays on topics including constitutional law, political philosophy, and public policy, and has co-edited several books. Education *PhD, Government – Harvard University *Bachelor of Arts, Political Science – Yale University (graduated magna cum laude in three years) Charles Logan :Main article: Charles Logan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 Experience *President of the United States *Lt. Governor of California *California State Congress, Representative (Santa Barbara) *CEO, Western Energy Coal & Reserve *Vice President, Western Energy Coal & Reserve *Director, Pacific Nuclear Energy Education *Bachelor of Arts, History – Princeton University Honors *Energy CEO of the Year Personal *Married – Martha Logan Martha Logan :Main article: Martha Logan : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 Experience *Santa Barbara Museum Board of Trustees *Southern California Shelters Fundraiser *Representative, Shine Walden Gallery Education *Bachelor of Arts, Art History – Stanford University Personal *Married – President Charles Logan Mandy :Source: Note on Photo *ID unverified but presumed to be operative called "Mandy" referred to in log of deceased mercenary Ira Gaines. *Image captured by security cameras at Berlin's Tempelhof International Airport matches a description of her also found in Gaines's log. *The name Miranda Stapleton appears on the passenger list for the downed flight. This may have been Mandy's alias. No remains recovered. Age/Personal :Photo in Gaines's log indicates she is an attractive woman believed to be between the ages of 20 and 35. Mercenary/Criminal Activities *Wanted for the bombing of Berlin to Los Angeles International Flight 221. Assumed Expertise *Demolitions, skydiving, reconnaissance, counterintelligence activities. Curtis Manning :Main article: Curtis Manning : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *CTU – Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Assistant Director of Field Operations, Boston Domestic Unit *CTU – Field Agent, Boston Domestic Unit *Boston PD – Special Weapons and Tactics Education *MASD - Basic SWAT School *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology - University of Massachusetts Military *US Army - 2nd Infantry Brigade Personal *Single George Mason :Main article: George Mason : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 Experience *CTU - Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Senior Section Leader, Washington Headquarters *CTU - Team Leader, Washington Headquarters *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Phoenix Domestic Unit *CTU - Senior Agent, Miami Domestic Unit *CTU - Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Education *Bachelor of Arts, Criminal Science - University of Southern California Personal *Divorced *Son - John Mason Jonathan Matijevich :Main article: Jonathan Matijevich : Source: * Aliases: "Eric," "Henrich Raeder," "Dieter," "Martin Belkin" * Age: Late twenties to mid-thirties * Race: Caucasian * Height: 6'2" * Eyes: Brown or Green * Hair: Dark or Blond * Birthplace: Central or Eastern Europe Personal ' * Mother and sister reside somewhere in Munich, identity unknown. '''Criminal activities ' * Assassination attempt, U.S. Presidential Candidate Senator David Palmer * Suspect in failed terrorist attack on Reichstag, Berlin, Germany, 1999 * Suspect in assassination of CIA operative identity classified, Munich, Germany 'Military ' * According to German antiterrorist unit GSG-9 (Grenzschutzgruppe 9) "Henrich Raeder" may have trained in secret terrorist camps in Yugoslavia. Known to possess sniper skills. GSG-9 believes "Raeder" was trained by the Dutch sniper and terrorist Jan Van Loos. '''Movements since Palmer assassination attempt *Intelligence operatives working for Interpol believe "Jonathan" returned to Europe after the failed assassination in the United States and may be hiding in Munich, Hamburg, or in Athens, Greece. Dan Mounts :Main article: Dan Mounts :Source: *Real Name: Daniel Mounts *Other Aliases: "Treat" *Age: 20 *Birthplace: Los Angeles, California Education *Echo Park High School (never graduated, incomplete) Criminal Activities *Daniel Mounts has a minor juvenile record including vandalism, assault, and possession of a controlled substance (marijuana). *One arrest on adult charge of possession of an illegal substance (Rohypnol) with intent to sell. *Two years before the California primary, charges against Daniel Mounts were dropped in a pending federal narcotics case. The Drug Enforcement Agency case officer responsible for the prosecution was former agent Kevin Carroll. :NOTE: Subject deceased. Nina Myers :Main article: Nina Myers :Source: Fox.com profile, expanded in ''Findings at CTU'' * Age: 34 * Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts* 'CTU missions ' * Division Leader, Operation Proteus, 2000 'Experience ' * CTU, Assistant Special Agent in Charge (Chief of Staff), Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Department of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corporation, Research Analyst * United Nations Security Council, Policy Analyst 'Education ' * Master of Arts, Criminal Investigative Psychology, John Jay College of Criminal Justice * Master of Arts, Law and Diplomacy, Fletcher School of International Relations, Tufts University * Bachelor of Arts, (double major) Middle Eastern Studies and History, Harvard University 'Published papers ' * Center for Defense Information, The Role of Intelligence in Rooting Out Terrorism * Cato Policy Report, The Rogue State Doctrine and National Security * The Brookings Institution, Metropolitan Readiness in the Face of a Global Threat 'Personal ' * Single :* Note: Biographical information prior to college is highly suspect and now under investigation by CTU and FBI Jovan Myovic :Main article: Jovan Myovic : Source: * Age (at death): 31 * Birthplace: Sombor, Vojvodina in Serbia * Aliases: Joe Ragey, Tuvo 'Personal ' * Sister: Ivestia Myovic 'Work Experience ' * Luca Univox, Belgrade - International Sales Representative (According to Interpol, Luca Univox is "a shell company created to launder money earned by the Drazens through various criminal enterprises") 'Military ' * Serbian Army Special Forces - Corporal * Serbian Army - Private 'Criminal activities ' * Wanted for questioning in the disappearance of Helmet Dantine, 24, Personal Assistant to the Chief Financial Officer, Berne Banc Suisse. (Dantine was the sole witness to the alleged murder of his boss, Rudolf Kaspar Schoss, by Drazen associate Mishko Suba) * Wanted for questioning in alleged arms-smuggling ring operating in Eastern Europe. Elizabeth Nash :Main article: Elizabeth Nash :Source: * Age (on Day 1): 26 * Single 'Experience ' * Staff Aide for Senator David Palmer * Curator's Assistant at the National Gallery in Washington, D.C. * IFE Internship in Paris 'Education ' * Bachelor of Arts in Art History and French Literature (double major), Vassar * Study Abroad Program at L'Universite de Paris * St. Ann's Preparatory School 'Honors ' * Vassar Women's Lacrosse Team, Regional Division Champions * Hunter Seat Equitation, USET National Finals, Bronze Medal Kevin Jason Newton *Age: 31 *Birthplace: Richmond, Virginia '''Military Experience *Judge Advocate, Office of General Donovan C. Henderson, Defense Intelligence Agency, Director of the Special Unit for Counterintelligence Initiatives * Assistant Judge Advocate General, U.S. Army Capture Management Program, Albania 2001 * Staff Judge Advocate, U.S. Army, I-FOR, Kosovo, 1998-2000 *Assistant Judge Advocate, Center for Law and Military Operations, 1994-1997 *First Lieutenant, 10th Mountain Division, Somalia, 1993 Education *Law and Special Operations Program, John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare, Fort Bragg, North Carolina *Master of Arts, Law and the Military, Georgetown University *Bachelor of Arts, Military History, Carlisle Military College Personal *Divorced – Cheryl Ann Clemson-Newton *No children Chloe O'Brian :Main article: Chloe O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *CTU – Senior Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit Expertise * Built IPSec architecture. * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis) Personal *Single Morris O'Brian :Main article: Morris O'Brian : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *CTU – Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *Saks Fifth Avenue, Beverly Hills CA - Shoe Salesman *CTU – Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Analyst, Seattle Domestic Unit *MI6 – Senior Analyst *MI6 – Junior Analyst *Freelance work in Intelligence Gathering Expertise *Machine Vision IV, Optimization *Systems Analysis, Line Flux Engineering *Surveillance and Field Communication, Tracking and Terabit Stream Redundancy *TRIAD Terabit *Code Designer, Modus 1 tracking software, 60 bits per second *Construction of Praxis Communications system *Proficiency in Data Mining, Knowledge-Based Engineering, Networking and Optimization, Security Machine Vision, Computational Complexity, GPS Engineering, Systems Analysis *Operating Systems: ZY-Profile Streamed Designs, Global-Pyke and Sat-Com Computing Networks Education *Bachelor of Arts (INCOMPLETE) - Oxford University *Bachelor of Science (INCOMPLETE) – Massachusetts Institute of Technology David Palmer :Main article: David Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 Experience * President of the United States * United States Congress, Senator (MD) :* Senate Appropriations Committee - Member :* Senate Special Defense Appropriations Committee Chairman :* Senate Commerce Subcommittee - Member * United States Congress, Representative (MD) :* House Ethics Committee - Chairman :* House Ways and Means Committee - Member :* House National Security Subcommittee - Member * Maryland State Congress, Representative (Baltimore) * Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorneys at Law Education * Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law * Bachelor of Arts, Political Economy - Georgetown University Honors * NCAA All-American - Men's Basketball * Big East Conference - Defensive Player of the Year * Sporting News - College Player of the Year * Wooden Award for Player of the Year Published Papers * The New York Times, Op-Ed Page, "Serb Intransigence and European Destabilization" Personal * Divorced * Son - Keith Palmer * Daughter - Nicole Palmer Sandra Palmer :Main article: Sandra Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 4 Experience *Islamic-American Alliance, Washington, D.C. – Legal Counselor *Advisor to the White House Privacy and Civil Liberties Oversight Board *Visiting Lecturer, American Constitutional Society for Law and Policy *United States Congress – Legal Advisor to the Civil Liberties Commission *United States Congress – Legal Counsel to Representative David Palmer (MD) *Fidley, Barrow & Bain, Attorney at Law Other *Board Member, Thurgood Marshall Law Library Historical Society for Publications of the United States Commission on Civil Rights *Arrested for protest march (no conviction, record expunged) Education *Juris Doctorate - University of Maryland School of Law *Bachelor of Arts, Social Justice – Georgetown University Sherry Palmer :Main article: Sherry Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 3 Experience *Congressional Spouses Club - President *USO World Board - Appointee *Congressional Wives for Human Rights - Fundraising Chairwoman *Maryland Hunger Fund - Chairman of the Board Education *Bachelor of Arts, Sociology - Georgetown University Personal *Divorced *Son - Keith Palmer *Daughter - Nicole Palmer Wayne Palmer :Main article: Wayne Palmer : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *President of the United States *Chief of Staff in the Administration of President David Palmer *Milliken Enterprises, COO *Anderson & Siebertz, Attorney at Law Education *Juris Doctorate - Yale School of Law *Bachelor of Arts, Political Science - Stanford University *Baseball scholarship to Stanford – NCAA Baseball Pitcher Honors * NCAA Baseball Pitcher of the Year * Baseball Scholarship to Stanford Military *US Marine Corps – saw no combat Personal *Married *Brother to Former President David Palmer *Brother to civil rights attorney Sandra Palmer Michael Pellegrini :Main article: Michael Pellegrini :Source: Diplomatic Clearance: * Chief of mission: Diplomatic Regional Office * Chancery: 69000 Snoyle Street, Washington, DC 324545 * Consulate(s) general: Boston, Chicago, Houston, Miami, New York, Los Angeles, Philadelphia, and San Francisco * Consulate(s): Detroit and San Francisco Notes: * Member of the provincial council in Tuscany, he took part in the El Dorado Alliance of 2003, and a year later joined the Rickshaw Party, becoming one of its leaders as of 2004-2005 * Member of the World Slavery Tour Council (WSTC) Implemented first-world structural dynamics to transform slave-liberated regions into working democratic republics * Awarded a Golden Wheel of the Triad by the Vatican for dedicated service to the Italian Liberty Movement * Deputy Secretary for the Birdean's Nest, a grass-roots ??? Milo Pressman :Main article: Milo Pressman : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Internet Protocol Manager, Denver Domestic Unit *CTU – Senior Analyst, Denver Domestic Unit *CTU - Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *SynthTech Corporation - Programmer Analyst Expertise *Infosec technologies *Proficiency in Perl, Python, Java, C/C++, LISP Education Bachelors of Science, Information Systems - University of California (Los Angeles) John Quinn :Main article: John Quinn : Source: as of Day 7]] * Date of Birth: April 8, 1968 * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Blue * Sex: M * Height: 5'11" * Weapons training: ** Urban (SMAW-NE, Small Arms) ** Long-Range Weapons Combat (Sniper) ** Hand-To-Hand Combat (CQB) * Recruited into Black Ops * Tour in Afghanistan surrounding ** 7 kills using a McMillan Tac-50 ** Longest measure: 2,012 meters. * Tour in Liberia. Assault team ** 6 kills using a M107 SASR ** Longest measure: 1837 meters. * Starkwood Industries. Assault * Operations in Southeast Asia Audrey Raines :Main article: Audrey Raines : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 5 Experience *Department of Defense – Inter-Agency Liaison *Department of Defense, Washington, D.C. - Senior Policy Analyst *Anderson Aerospace Corporation – Consultant for Government Contracts *Ballard Technology - Government Liaison *Registered Lobbyist *U.S. Congress House Armed Services Committee - Legislative Assistant Education *Master of Arts, Public Policy – Brown University *Bachelor of Arts, English – Yale University Personal Widowed - Paul Raines (Deceased) Meredith Reed :Main article: Meredith Reed : Source: as of Day 8]] * Place of Birth: Seattle, Washington * Gender: Female * Current Residence: Lower East Side, New York City, New York * Spouse: None * Background: ** Journalist, Middle Eastern Affairs, Correspondent covering President Arman Hashemi sic visit to the United Nations. Sunday Magazine Section, New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent on assignment with office of the President of Islamic Republic of Kamistan. New York Courier newspaper. ** Correspondent, White House, Noah Daniels administration. New York Courier. ** Correspondent, Great Britain World News. New York Courier newspaper. Jacob Rossler :Main article: Jacob Rossler : Source: * Date of Birth: 15 June 1953 * Address: 22 North Figueroa, Los Angeles, CA 96969 * Education: ** Master of Engineering and Computer Science - University of California, Berkeley ** Graduated 10 June 1990 * Expertise: ** Software mining, knowledge-based engineering, networking and security, software engineering, systems analysis, machine vision. * Notes: ** Indicted by the Los Angeles district attorney's office on 21 March 2004 for high security code infiltration and identity theft; no conviction. Stephen Saunders :Main article: Stephen Saunders : Source: as of Day 3]] * Birthdate: 3 August 1963 * Daughter: Jane Saunders * Height: 5'10 * Weight: 172 Ibs. * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown * Blood Type: AB- * Cert. Number: 783386 * Employee Number: 277687 (according to "5:00am-6:00am"), SP-7236YJ91 (according to "11:00am-12:00pm") * File ID (CTU Database) Number: 57-3112-4 Assignments * MI-6 Field Ops Special Agent * British Tactical Emergency Response Team * European Battle Enforcement * United Legion Technical Team * British Army: 2nd Major * Operation Nightfall (Lent from British to US Intelligence for Drazen Mission) Paula Schaeffer :Main article: Paula Schaeffer :Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 Experience *CTU - Programmer, Los Angeles Domestic Unit (recent hire) *HK California Corporation - Programmer Analyst *Los Angeles Medical - Systems Analyst Expertise *Proficiency in Perl, Python, Java, C/C++, LISP Education Bachelors of Science, Information Systems - University of California (Los Angeles) Personal *Single Gabriel Schector : Main article: Gabriel Schector : Source: Education: *University of Southern California, San Diego, B.S. Economics Employment: * 1998 - present — Private Contractor * 1996 - 1998 — V.P. Sales, South Coast Defense Industries, San Diego, CA * 1991 - 1996 — Sales Manager, CapComm Defense Labs, San Pedro, CA * 1986 - 1991 — Sales, Landsdale Aerospace Industries, Los Angeles, CA Arrests/Convictions: * 1998 — Federal arrest - International Trade Violations/Unauthorized weapons sales. Affiliated with seizure of $2.5 million in arms shipments to Angola. No Conviction * 1992 — Receiving Stolen Goods, El Cajon, CA * 1985 — Fencing Automotive Components, Camp Pendleton. 6 Months probation, $3,500 Fine Notes: Undercover informant. Operation Hatteras. Reference CTU Agents A. Almeida, J. Bauer. Operation status: Resolved. Tomas Sherek :Main article: Tomas Sherek : Source: * Known Aliases: Tomasch Sharak, Taysir Al Madan, Tobias Surre * Dates of Birth Used: June 25, 1966, June 25, 1963 * Place of Birth: Izmir, Turkey * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 170 pounds * Build: Thin * Hair: Dark brown * Eyes: Dark * Sex: Male * Complexion: Olive * Citizenship: Turkish * Language: Arabic * Scars and Marks: None Known * Notes: Sherak is alleged to be affiliated with the Turkish Crimson Jihad (TCJ), and a high ranking member of the Second Wave organization, currently in Istanbul. CAUTION Tomas Sherek is wanted in connection with the July 11, 2004, bombing of the Continental Hotel, Gaza. He's also been linked in connection with the August 7, 2004, bombing of the Ridon Cafe, Morocco. He is wanted for conspiracy to kill U.S. Nationals; conspiracy to murder U.S. Employees; conspiracy to use weapons of mass destruction against U.S. Nationals; conspiracy to destroy property of the U.S.; conspiracy to attack national defense utilities; bombing against U.S. Nationals; murder while using destructive device during a crime of violence; murder of federal employees; attempted murder of federal employees. Known Contacts (by country): United States (12) Canada (14) Collette Stenger :Main article: Collette Stenger : Source: as of Day 5]] Subject Identification * Name: Stenger, Collette * Alias: N/A * DOB: N/A * Height: 5' 9" * Weight: 135 lbs. * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Brown Wanted *09 December 2000, East Rand, South Africa **Stolen data files, German Embassy... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS *17 October 2001, Dushanbe, Tajikistan **Computer hacking, transport of illegal documents... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 30 March 2002, Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan **Theft of arms, computer hacking... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * 29 November 2002, Kashyyk, South Africa **Transport of illegal documents... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * ?? May 2003, Prague, Czech Republic **Theft of arms, computer hacking... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * ???, Sudan ** ??? intellectual property ??? and intent to sell... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * ??? 2004, Copenhagen, Denmark ** ??? computer hacking, French Embassy... **SEE LINKED FILE FOR DETAILS * ??? 2004, Tashkent, Uzbekistan Chris Tanner :Main article: Chris Tanner :Source: as of Day 9]] * Name: Tanner, Chris * DOB: 3-Apr-1986 * SSN: XXX-XX-0621 * DOR: 27-Jun-2013 * EAOS: 27-Jun-2017 Jonathan Wallace :''Main article: Jonathan Wallace : Source: as of Day 2]] * Captain, 7th Armored Reconnaissance Battalion, 3rd Marine Division * Special Ops Detachment Delta, Fort Benning * Coral Snake Commando. * Four years special ops. * Led a sniper unit in the Gulf War. * Led assassination detail in Malaysia. Richard Walsh :Main article: Richard Walsh : Source: * Age: 49 CTU Missions * Administrative Director, CTU, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Administrative Director, Operation Pinstripe, 2001 * District Commander, Operation Toreador, 2000 * District Commander, Operation Proteus, 2000 (Special Commendation) * Team Leader, Operation Jump Rope, 1999 * Team Leader, Hotel Los Angeles attack, 1998 * Section Captain, Operation Farmhouse, 1997 Experience * Administrative Director, Counter Terrorist Unit * Deputy Director of Psychological Operations, Central Intelligence Agency * Council for the Nonproliferation of Nuclear Weapons, Chief Advisor * John F. Kennedy School of Special Warfare, Instructor * County of Los Angeles Department of Juvenile Justice, Youth Counselor Education * Master of Science, Criminology and Law, Stanford University * Master of Science, Psychology, Brown University * Bacholor of Arts, Sociology, University of Pittsburgh * U.S. Army Special Forces Operations Military * U.S. Army Rangers * U.S. Army Special Forces "Green Berets" ** SPARTAN Program - Assistant to the Director Personal * Married – Madeline Walsh * Daughters – Victoria Walsh, Veronica Walsh Kate Warner :Main article: Kate Warner : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 2 Experience *Warner International Corporation Education *Bachelors of Science, Economics - Stanford University Personal *Single *Father - Robert Warner *Mother - deceased *Sister - Marie Warner Nadia Yassir :Main article: Nadia Yassir : Source: Fox.com profile, following Season 6 Experience *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU – Director of Intelligence, Detroit Domestic Unit *CIA – Senior Intelligence Agent *CIA – Intelligence Agent for Middle East Territories Expertise *Fluency in Arabic *Searches and documents Honors *Commendation from CIA for her work penetrating Arab terrorist cells in Detroit Education *CIA Academy, Quantico VA *Bachelor of Arts, Languages – University of Michigan Janet York :Main article: Janet York : Source: *Age: 17 Education *Santa Monica High School *Freshman Year GPA: 2.9 *Sophomore Year GPA: 2.4 School Clubs/Activities *Cheerleading Squad (Cut when GPA fell below 2.5) *Yearbook (Out for nonparticipation) SMHS Vice Principal's Note *Though intelligent and outgoing, Janet has proved to be a discipline problem from the moment she entered high school. Teacher evaluations were mixed. Some felt she was disruptive, others believed she was only expressing a healthy adolescent disrespect for authority. Interestingly, Janet demonstrates a marked hostility toward female teachers. This evidence leads me to believe that Janet's difficulties began before she came to Santa Monica High School. *In junior high (seventh grade), school administrators saw fit to hold Janet back a year. I believe this event did irreparable harm to Janet's self-esteem and sent her down the wrong path. This blow, coupled with her long-standing estrangement from her mother, set the stage for further confusion and rebelliousness, which only worsened in high school. Continuing the pattern established in junior high, most of Janet's hostility continues to be directed toward female authority figures. *Janet York's record notes eleven detentions in her sophomore year – eight for tardiness, one for disrupting a classroom, and two for direct insolence to a teacher and to a member of the food service staff. Personal *Parents – Alan and Charlotte York (Estranged) *Note: Charlotte York lives in Sydney, Australia, and has virtually no contact with her ex-husband or daughter. Category:Characters Category:Lists